Animus
by ISELA2908
Summary: Dos razas, un mundo,varios reinos, una guerra, varias vidas, todo eso depende de una sola persona, su hijo. Esta historia se situa cuando Naruto le quita la bandana a Boruto en los examenes chunnin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Animus**_

¿Alguna vez no se han preguntado como seria un mundo donde los animales y los humanos se fucionaran?

En el mundo de Animus asi son las personas, ya sean demonios o hibridos, todos tenemos a un animal que nos represente, pero eso no es todo, si eres un demonio por completo puedes llegar a incluso tomar la forma de tu animal interior. Pero siendo solo un hibrido solo puedes tener la mitad de todas las habilidades, y en la mayoría, ni eso.

Por desgracia en Animus casi toda la población es hibrida, pues se cree que casi todos los demonios se han extinguido, casi, pues para proteger a las personas los espiritus de cada una de las razas escoge a un portador que pueda tener sus poderes y proteger a la gente de su mundo, a estos espiritus se les conoce como, kami-sama, Dioses. Sin embargo hay demonios que quieren ver su mundo en la destrucción pues consideran que los hibridos no son dignos de estar en su mundo, a estos malignos demonios se le conoce como youkai, Demonios.

Todos los demonios que habitan en el mundo del Animus se les conoce como hanyo, hibridos.

Los kami-sama al ser los defensores del mundo son proclamados reyes o reinas de cada una de las tierras. Los kami-sama son los espiritus del Lobo, Serpiente, Rinoceronte, Mono, Aguila, Panda, Tiburon, Pantera y Araña. De los youkai son los del Lobo, Elefante, Perro, Alacran, Hipopotamo, Jaguar, Cuervo, Oso, Cocodrilo y Toro.

Los kami-samas tienen un tiempo limite en su dominio, pues ellos llegan a vivir como 1000 años, mas otros 3, los cuales son utilizados en el entrenamiento de sus alumnos o herederos, quienes son los próximos reyes y reinas de las tierras.

Los kami-sama como todo grupo tienen un líder y este es el Lobo pues es el mas poderoso de los 9, este es el único youkai del mundo que tiene dos razas, Blanco y Negro, quienes se odian a muerte, pero sin embargo se desconoce la razon, estas dos razas son legendarias pues a ellas se debe el conocido ying-yang.

Ambos grupos de Animus, de youkais, de personas se enfrentan el uno al otro y todo para una sola cosa, dominar su mundo y ver quien es digno de estar en el.

 _ **Oxoxoxoxoxo**_

Estupido viejo, estúpido viejo, ¿Qué acaso no puede comprender que todo lo hizo para que estuviera orgulloso de el?

Siempre piensa en la aldea, en las personas pero nunca en su familia en sus hijo en su esposa. Pensaba un niño de 10 años, un niño que trataba de huir de todo y todos, Boruto Uzumaki, hijo del séptimo hokague de konoha, Naruto Uzumaki y su bella esposa, la princesa byakugan, Hinata Uzumaki.

El pobre niño para llamar la atención de su padre, el siempre ocupado hokague, le tomo la palabra aun científico de probar un nuevo aparato con el que podía hacer cualquier jutsu sin necesidad de dominar su estilo o ámbito, ya sea tierra, aire, agua o fuego, todo para demostrarle a su padre que tanto esta dispuesto a hacer por el, por su orgullo, por el choque de su puño. Pero el niño había sido engañado por dicho científico, que no le había dicho que su padre había prohibido dicho aparato ya que había considerado el aparato infame, innecesario y olgazan, pues los shinobis asi no aprenderían a usar diferentes jutsus y no habría falta incluso de ninjas para defenderse pues tan solo tenían que agitar el brazo para hacer un chidori o un rasengan. Era olgazan y tramposo.

El niño seguía corriendo sin rumbo, solo corriendo, y por no fijarse a donde iba se tropezó y cayo estrepitosamente al suelo se mantuvo ahí un tiempo haste que oyo a su padre gritar.

-BORUTO!, ¿Dónde carajos se habrá metido?- pregunto un Naruto bastante alarmado y molesto.

Boruto noto esto ultimo y corrió hacia un callejón que guiaba a otra calle, mientras escondia su chacra de su padre, lo había aprendido en los entrenamientos de konohamaru-sensei.

El infante corrió y corrió mientras llegaba a una zona donde no había gente, donde se paro para descansar un poco.

Estaba tan silencioso que daba miedo, pero de repente, Boruto vio algo a lo lejos, no era una persona, sino un animal, un lobo, un lobo blanco, que lo miraba fijamente, como queriéndole decir algo.

El lobo se bajo de donde estaba, que era un pequeño peñasco y se le acerco al niño, lejos de tener miedo Boruto sentia tranquilidad, paz.

El animal llego hasta el y pidió que le acariciara la cabeza, cual perro fiel, el niño dudo un poco pero lo hizo, acaricio a semejante animal que media cerca de 2 metros de alto en 4 patas, por eso mismo el animal se inclino para ser acariciado. Cuando Boruto termino de acariciarlo el animal volvió a verlo fijamente a los ojos y se marcho hacia el pequeño peñasco.

Algo le indico a Boruto que lo siguiera y eso hizo, al parecer eso quería el animal pues iba a la par del niño. Llegaron a una pequeña cascada, donde el lobo camino sobre el agua para llegar al medio, una vez que lo hizo miro al niño.

-Tu haz sido elegido por el espiritu del lobo, quien te elegio por tu corazón puro y sincero, ahora es tu decisión de quedarte o a irte al mundo del Animus – dijo el animal con una voz fuerte y grave – es tu decisión, tu eliges, ser tratado como lo que eres, un dios, o ser tratado por lo que ve la gente, hijo de un héroe del cual vives en su sombra.

A Boruto no le parecio extraño que el animal hablara, era como si el lo escuchara a diario, casual.

Antes de decir algo se escucho a lo lejos un grito, de la voz de su padre, demonios se escuchaba demasiado molesto.

El niño dudo pero al final eligio.

-Me voy contigo.

-Bien, pero antes de irnos debo de advertirte algo – dijo el animal – al irte seras convertido en un ser nuevo, cuya transformación será desgarradoramente dolorosa, pues tu cuerpo será transformado por completo, será como si tus entrañas se salieran de tu cuerpo y te pusieran otra totalmente diferentes – advirtio el lobo.

Eso sonaba horroroso pero Boruto no sintió nada, era como si estuviera en un transe y lo único que dijo fue

-Acepto

-Bueno, haya tu, tu eres el que eliges - dijo el animal – bienvenido rey Lobo, bienvenido a Animus.

Dijo el lobo mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en un remolino, Boruto, aun en transe, camino lentamente hasta dicho portal, Naruto había llegado a donde estaba su hijo y viendo lo que iba hacer corrió todo lo que pudo para evitar que Boruto traspasara el portal, sin embargo una vez Boruto entro en portal se cerro tan rápido que Naruto se quedo con el brazo extendido.

-BORUTOOOOOOO!

 _Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia,espero que te haya gustado mi querido lector, y también espero que dejes un review donde me expreses que tal me fue._

 _Acepto tomatazos y felicitaciones o lo que quieras dejarme, esta es mi primera vez que escribo una historia aquí, sin embargo no es mi primera vez en fanfiction ya tengo tiempo con esta cuenta._

 _Si quieres que siga el fic ya sabes que hacer, y si no escríbeme algo en el cuadrito de abajo y picale a review o si estas en un teléfono picale a donde dice revion y déjame tu opinión, la cual me llegara unos minutos después de que la dejes._

 _Es todo por hoy._

 _Gracias por tomarte la molestia de abrir mi fic y leerlo ;)_

 _Bye_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Animus**_

El joven apenas empezaba a abrir los ojo y lo único que el escuchaba se oia a lo lejos.

-Señor, ¿Cómo cree que lo tome?, usted sabe que vino sin ser conciente de lo que hacia, no recuerda nada, además, es solo un niño- decía un hombre de edad no tan avanzaba pero que si rosaba los 65, tenia el pelo negro, excepto por los lados de la cabeza, y alzado para arriba.

-Lo tomara bien, espero, yo no lo tome tan mal- dijo un hombre que seguramente rondaba los 45, era un hombre alto, de musculatura notable, pelo rubio, pero mas opaco que el niño, y un bigote en el mismo tono.

-No, solamente lloro y grito diciendo que quería regresar a su hogar, que no importaba que su padre lo golpeara- menciono el viejo con burla. Vestia con unos pantalones olgados, una camisa de manga larga con guantes que dejaban ver sus dedos, con unas botas que llegaban un poco antes de la rodilla, todo el conjunto que traía era de color negro.

-Ahora que lo dices, si, tal ves me lo tome un poco mal, pero no puedes culparme en ese entonces tenia 6 años- dijo el hombre rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa enorme. El traía una vestimenta mas liviana, una camiseta que llegaba al codo dee color azul marino con un pantlon negro, tenia las mismas botal de viejo y una capa larga y de color blanco.

Boruto estaba muy débil, no recordaba nada, pero de repente, como un rayo, paso por su mente la imagen de un Lobo blanco.

Se levanto de golpe, mala idea, su cabeza daba vueltas, se toco la cabeza como si eso calmara el dolor, pero noto que estaba vendada, ¿en que momento le vendaron la cabeza?

Entonces abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta…¿Por qué tenia vendada la cabeza…y su ojo derecho?

Se levanto de la cama en donde estaba momentos antes, alterado, confuso, y asustado.

Traía su pantalón negro y su camiseta blanca, pero sus sandalias ninja y su chaqueta no estaban.

Buscaba un espejo con urgencia, y cuando por fin hayo uno se vio en el y dio un grito desgarrador.

Los dos hombre que estaban en el pasillo al escuchar el grito corrieron a la habitación del niño, el cual se agarraba la mitad de su cara, para ser mas específicos su ojo, pero el izquierdo.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaron los hombre aun alarmados, e niño no contesto hasta varios minutos después.

-¿Por qué traigo un ojo dorado?- pregunto ya calmado pero con deje de susto.

Los hombres se vieron el uno al otro y después uno hablo.

-Totosai, ya te puedes ir, yo hablare con el niño- dijo el hombre rubio, y el anciano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se fue.

-Bien, ahora, ¿puedes acompañarme?- le dijo al niño.

-S-si – contesto dudando.

Caminaron afuera de la enorme habitación, en silencio, bajaron por unas enormes escaleras hasta llegar a un jardín, un enorme y hermoso jardín, el hombre camino, siempre con una sonrisa en boca, hasta el centro donde había una banca y con ademan le indico al niño que lo hiciera, y este hizo caso.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?- inicio el hombre.

-¿Por qué mi ojo izquierdo es dorado, si yo que recuerde los dos son azules?- pregunto el niño, algo en ese hombre le hacia sentir confianza y felicidad.

-Es debido a la transformación- dijo el hombre como si nada.

-¿Transformacion?- pregunto el rubio confuso.

-Si, ya te lo había dicho antes, para ser un kami-sama tenias que pasar por una transformación, muy dolorosa- contesto el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?, ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto Boruto aun sin entender un carajo.

-Mmm, al parecer no recuerdas nada, bien, te lo explicare- empezó el hombre- en este mundo existe 9 paises, 9 paises que son gobernados cada uno por un rey, este rey es reemplazado por cada cierto tiempo, y es elegido por un espíritu, ¿no te suena familiar?- pregunto el hombre para ver si el niño recordaba algo.

Como un rayo, paso velozmente por la mente de Boruto todo lo que paso, el lobo, sus ojos dorados, el peñasco, su padre, todo. Pero en especial las palabras del animal.

" _Has sido elegido por el espíritu del lobo"_

-Al parecer si- dijo el hombre seguro- ellos son los que rigen este mundo, ellos escogen nuestro, hijo, se podría decir, pues lo educaremos, cuidaremos, protegeremos y sobre todo le daremos todo el amor que necesite. Ellos serian nuestros herederos, cuando partamos de este mundo ellos se encargaran de el. Y tu eres el mio.

-¿Qué?, no, yo ya tengo padres y ellos me dan el amor que necesito- dijo el niño levantándose de donde estaba.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto el hombre- lo que yo vi es que tu padre esta decepcionado de ti- el hombre quería provocar al niño.

-¿Tu que sabes?- pregunto Boruto enojado.

-Oh vamos, es evidente, te dire lo que piensa de ti- prosiguió- el cree que tu hermana tiene mas alcances en superarlo que tu, siempre te compara, "si Boruto fuera, si Boruto fuera", tu nuncas vas alcanzar sus estándares, el siempre va a querer a alguien diferente.

-¡MENTIRA!- grito Boruto enojado.

-No, no lo es y lo sabes muy bien- dijo el rubio mayor seguro de si mismo- yo veo mas de ti que solo eso, muchacho, tu puedes ser todo lo que tu desees, tu no eres lo que tu padre piensa. Boruto en este mundo tu ya eres poderoso, ¡ers un dios!, nadie se te compara, pero, no te obligare a nada- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- pregunto Boruto confuso, prácticamente lo habían secuestrado y ahora decían que se podía ir, ¡decidanse por dios!

-Si, si tu no estas agusto aquí, te puedes ir, aunque esta es tu ultima decisión, o te quedas para siempre, o te vas y no regresas- advirtió el hombre- ven, te llevare al portal que te llevara a casa.

Llegaron a una pequeña cascada en el jardín, donde el agua empezó a gira haciendo un remolino, en poco tiempo en el se podía apreciar lo que era Konoha.

-Listo, ya te puedes ir- dijo el hombre

Boruto empezó a dudar, ¿Qué pasaría una vez que llegara a su casa?,¿Que le haría su padre?, ¿Seria cierto todo lo que dijo aquel hombre?

Boruto empezó a caminar hacia el portal, con pasos dudosos.

-¿Seguro que tu padre te da el amor que necesitas?, ¿Crees que en ese mundo te trataran como en este?, aquí eres un dios, alla eres un pequellejo, hijo de un héroe al cual nunca podrá igualar, además, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen cuando llegues con un ojo dorado y el otro vendado junto con la cabeza?, quédate Boruto, y yo te enseñare todo lo que se, yo te enseñare a usar todo el poder que tienes oculto- trato de convencer el hombre.

-¿Soy rey en este mundo?- pregunto el niño

-No, eres un dios tratado como tal, y yo, yo sere tu padre, el cual siempre te amara y estará orgulloso de ti antes que nadie- contesto el hombre, el niño ya estaba cayendo en el truco.

-En ese caso, creo que debo de hacerle caso a todos los que me han dicho que nunca podre alcanzar a mi padre, y rendirme- dijo el muchacho ya resignado.

-Creo que es lo mejor.

-Entonces…me quedo- dijo el infante retrocediendo del portal hasta estar al lado del señor.

-Es lo mejor, y lo sabes.

-¿Sabes?, no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo el niño con una sonrisa recordando ese pequeño detalle.

-oh!, es verdad, que grosero- dijo el hombre autoreprimiendose- me llamo Eliot Gold D., y de ahora en adelante sere tu padre.

 _ **¿Qué tal?, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Les quería comentar que me he hecho una cuenta wattpad, para los que tienen dicha cuenta, donde actualmente estoy publicando esta historia.**_

 _ **Pensé que lo mejor era aclarar eso, por que luego me acusan de plagio y eso.**_

 _ **Mi cuenta es zero503 por si gustan seguir la historia en wattpad.**_

 _ **Los capítulos en wattpad saldrán casi al mismo tiempo que aquí, un poco mas tarde pero casi al mismo ratito.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya sabes que puedes expresarme tu opinión por medio de un review si te place.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, mas que gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer los dos capítulos de esta humilde historia, me despido.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Animus**_

Después de que Boruto decidiera quedarse en _Animus_ , Eliot piensa que seria bueno empezar de una vez el entrenamiento para ser un digno heredero.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, tres semanas las cuales Boruto conocio todo lo básico del que ahora seria su nuevo hogar.

Boruto estaba en su habitación la cual era muy espaciosa y comoda, tenia una pared que era completamente de cristal la cual tenia sus cortinas eléctricas, se cerraban por medio de un botón que estaba a un lado de la puerta, ellas también hacían la función de despertador, puesto que al llegar las 7:00 pm se habrían automáticamente.

Su cama era gigante, y toda para el solito, si, ser el único hijo de la familia tenia sus ventajas. Y antes de que digan otra cosa, si, dije familia.

Al poco tiempo de que decidiera quedarse en Animus, Eliot le presento a su esposa. _"no lleno el espacio que ocupa tu madre en tu corazón, pero te prometo que hare al menos un pequeño espacio, eso te lo aseguro"_ , le había dicho Hanna.

El rubio se levanto bostezando, aunque ya prácticamente tenia un mes ahí metido no se acostumbraba a levantarse temprano.

-" _hoy, nuevo dia"_ – se levanto con ese pensamiento y se fue a dar un baño.

Se vistió con una chaqueta blanca con negro en los costados de la misma, además del cuello, debajo una camiseta negra, unos pantalones de igual color al igual que la botas cerradas. Se puso su molesto parche, del cual nunca podría desacerse, le habían explicado ya eso.

" _Cada uno de los kami-samas tienen un punto de acceso a sus poderes, es decir, sus poderes se pueden extraer fácilmente por medio de algo, y pueden usarse en batalla mas rápido si lo ameritas, esto puede suceder cuando quieras, sin embargo también por medio de tus sentimientos tus poderes pueden salirse de control, esto pasa cuando estas enojado al máximo._

 _Los medios de acceso pueden ser diversos, el tuyo por ejemplo es el ojo derecho, para evitar que se salgan de control, el cual aun no lo tienes por completo, tendras que usar un parche, este es especial y ya mande a fabricar varios para que no solo te atengas a uno, cada uno de ellos son como barreras que evitan que tus poderes salgan y se descontrolen._

 _Pero, no te preocupes esto no pasara mientras yo este aquí, sin embargo si un accidente ocurre y no estoy aquí tienes que estar preparado por eso dentro de poco te entrenare y no pase nada, no te preocupes hijo no dejare que te pase nada."_

Eso le había dicho Eliot hace unas semanas, hoy iniciaba su entrenamiento físico.

Bajo a desayunar con sus "padres".

Abajo le esperaban todo tipo de delicias, tan diversas que no acabaría de nombrarlas, eran platillos de chefs de procedencia extrajera, los platillos eran de todo el mundo.

-Buenos días hijo

-Buenos días cariño, ¿Cómo dormiste?

Saludaron sus padres.

-Buenos días okaasan, otousan – saludo

-¿Listo para el entrenamiento de hoy? – pregunto su padre.

-Hai

-Bien, prepárate que será duro – declaro su padre con una sonrisa – pero ahora disfruta del desayuno

Llegando al campo de entrenamiento, Boruto empezó a entrenar duramente. Sentadillas, lagartijas, abdominales, pesas y todo tipo de ejercicios realizaba al terminar el dia quedo exhausto.

Pero ahí no terminaba nada.

 _ **-2 años-**_

\- ¡Vamos Boruto! – decía totosai mientras le lazaba otro ataque con la espada.

Después de pasar dos años entrenando físicamente, decidieron que el niño ya podía aprender artes marciales asi como la utilizacion de armas de todo tipo. Hoy era su primer dia.

-¡Esto no es fácil sabe!- decía justificándose

Estos entrenamientos no se quedan aquí, le siguieron muchos mas y cada vez mas duros.

 _ **-8 años-**_

Lo único que se podía escuchar eran las espadas chocar con fuerza y rapidez.

Los 8 años de estar aquí hicieron de Boruto alguien muy diferente, era un hombre hecho y derecho, uno muy fuerte y poderoso.

Lo ultimo que se oyo fue que una espada salio volado, mientras que era atrapada por el contrincante con velocidad y después pueste en el cuello de totosai al momento de caer al suelo.

-Gane- dijo con burla el joven.

-jeje asi parece señor, a mejorado mucho, además de que es mas joven, no puedo contra eso, soy solo un viejo de 76 años.

-Bueno ya te excusaste ahora que lo haga tu nieto

-¡oye!, ¡solo me tomaste desprevenido, solo fue suerte!- gritaba un joven de pelo negro atado con una coleta baja y ojos rasgados. El muchacho estaba atado a un árbol.

-¡Claro Ling, por quinta vez!- decía con burla- no debes de darme la espalda, eso lo sabes- le aconsejo una vez que lo tuvo enfrente

Vestia chaqueta y pantalón blancos y con líneas azules a los contados, botas que llegaban a un poco mas debajo de la rodilla negras, y unos guantes del mismo color y el ya típico parche negro.

-S-si, como digas- decía ya que lo habían desatado.

El vestia igual que su abuelo, camisa, pantalón, negros, botas y guantes grises, su camisa tenia una capucha y además siempre tenían mascaras de caras de perros o gatos.

-Bien, creo que ire a ver a mama, ustedes tienen el dia libre- dijo despreocupado.

-Señor no podemos tener días libres nosotros somos sus guardaespaldas señor- dijo totosai.

-Exacto, si algo te pasa será nuestra responsabilidad baboso- contesto Ling.

-Bueno esta bien, hagan o que quieran, yo ire con mama.

 _ **Hasta aquí el capi.**_

 _ **Bueno, solo quiero decirles que si hay algún error ortográfico me perdonen.**_

 _ **También, quiero decirles que talvez no actualize en un tiempo por que Sali baja en la escuela y eso quiere decir adiós a mi cel y a mi compu y por tanto a las actualizaciones.**_

 _ **Una disculpa de ante mano.**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo y ya sabes que hacer para tener el próximo capi.**_

 _ **Si, exacto dejarme un review para que esta pobre escritora se sienta querida por alguien y actualize por la aspiración que le llega por medio de los mismos. :,v**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Animus**_

Boruto iba corriendo a gran velocidad, con Totosai y Ling atrás suyo.

Llegaron al palacio perteneciente de dicho rubio, donde no dejaron de correr hasta llegar al enorme e inmenso jardín trasero, donde en una banca se encontraba una mujer de unos 55 años, era de cabello largo, castaño, recogido en una coleta baja la cual tenía al lado de su cabeza en la parte de adelante, donde se podía apreciar el hermoso broche de plata que tenía prisionero a su cabellera. Vestía un hermoso vestido morado, con manga corta, llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

-Boruto-kun, Totosai-san, Ling-kun, ¿ya terminaron de entrenar?- pregunto la mujer con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hai- contesto Boruto- ¿ya comiste, madre?

-Claro que no, comer sola es muy triste, así que los espere para desayunar juntos.

-Hai!- contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Después de desayunar Boruto acompaño a su madre a dar un paseo por la ciudad, alegando que quería que el conociera su reino, su responsabilidad, además de acercarse a las vidas de que prácticamente colgaban de sus manos. Todo vigilado por Ling y Totosai que los seguían desde lejos y ocultos.

-Pronto será el Festival de Otoño, debes de estar aquí, cuidando, conociendo, divertirte y pasártelo bien con los aldeanos- dijo Hanna mientras caminaban por la calle.

-Si

-Boruto…¿sabes que otra fecha viene?- pregunto la mujer no muy segura de lo que iba a decir.

-No, ¿Cuál? Día de las marmotas

-No

-¿cumpleaños de Ling?

-No

-¿De Totosai-san?

-No

-¿días de las madres?

-No

-Mmmm, ¿Festival de Otoño?

-jajaja, noooo, pista, este dia no es una celebración pero yo siempre lo festejo porque es un dia muy significativo para mí, y… también lo era para mí Eliot, ¿Sabes cuál es?

-…Nop…

-Es el día en que llegaste aquí, a Animus, y también es el día en que cumples 10 años aquí, Boruto, sé que lo que te voy a pedir es muy grande pero no imposible- dijo Hanna ya convencida de lo que diría.

-Dime qué quieres y lo hare por ti, madre, lo que sea- Boruto haría lo que sea, porque de un modo u otro sentiría que se lo cumplia a Hinata.

-Quiero que vayas a ver a tu familia

-….¿que?...

-Cariño tu tenias una familia, un padre, una hermna y…una madre, es por esas ultimas que te lo pido, ¿es que acaso no quieres verlas?¿sabes el dolor que le causaste a tu familia al quedarte aquí?

Boruto no sabia que decir, solo bajar la cabeza.

-Es por eso y además, quiero que tomes unas vacaciones, trabajas mucho, no tienes tiempo ni de conocer mujeres- comento esto ultimo con una pisca de burla

-Mamá!- se quejo el rubio completamente rojo, al final si heredo algo de Hinata.

-Está bien lo hare, pero mañana, por ahora por que no disfrutamos un poco nuestro tiempo juntos, lo que nos queda.

-Por supuesto que si jajaja

Y así, se fueron para pasar tiempo de madre e hijo, disfrutando en el proceso la paz que había, por que, no les quedaba mucha.

 _ **(Mientras tanto)**_

Soltando un gran suspiro de cansancio y tristeza el hokage se dispuso a trabajar.

-Shikamaru, quiero que canceles todo lo de mañana, sabes muy bien que día será- le ordeno a su asistente.

-ya lo hice, y además, le avise a todos nuestros amigos…y, los suyos, aunque no era necesario ellos ya lo sabían.

-Sí- contesto el hokage mientras se levantaba y daba la vuelta para ver por la ventana- mañana, Shikamaru, se cumplen 10 años, 10 años de incansable búsqueda sin éxito, 10 años que no podemos ver su…sonrisa, su cara, su alegría, su entusiasmo y 10 años que no podemos oír su risa, su voz, sus gritos… ni como me dice papá, 10 años que, no veo a Boruto, 10 años de llorar cada noche, de oír como Hina y Hima lo hacen, 10 años de no poder hacer nada…- dijo el hokage con voz quebrada.

Shikamaru no sabía qué hacer, solo ver y escuchar.

-ya te puedes ir, hoy no hay papeleo.

-H-hai- contesto y se retiró, al salir de la oficina del hokage, Shikamaru soltó un suspiro de tristeza, ese niño era el más grande tesoro de Naruto y Hianata, además de Himawari.

La aldea aunque estaba en una paz profunda, se le veía muy triste y tranquila, tal parece que al ver a su hokage devastado les afectaba, aunque esto no pasaba todos los días, al menos no desde hace 6 años, solo que al llegar la fecha todos recaían.

Qué no darían porque ese niño volviera aquí, o que estuviera vivo.

Había llegado el día, todos sus amigos y sus hijos de ellos estaban ahí, frente a la enorme roca que se encontraba en medio del lago, esa que representaba donde el niño desapareció y ya no volvió.

-Sarada-chan, hace mucho que no te veo- dijo Himawari al encontrarse con la antigua compañera de su ermano.

-Hola, Himawari-chan, lo mismo digo, y esque con la búsqueda no tengo tiempo que perder- comento con una sonrisa triste, ella era una de los que más le había afectado la desaparición de hijo del hokage, y ¿cómo culparla? Era una pequeñuela enamorada.

-Lo ultimó que se pierde es la esperanza Sarada-chan, no lo olvides, y, no la pierdas.

Todos los presentes vestían un traje similar al que usaron el día de la coronación del hokage, pero este consistía en una camisón grande con una camisa debajo de cuello largo y unos pantalones, todo el conjunto negro.

 _ **Okei hasta aquí el capi, espero y te haya gustado, y claro, que me lo demuestre con review donde expreses tu opinión, ideas o tus observaciones de mi fanfic.**_

 _ **Chicos hice lo impensable con tal de actualizar y heme aquí, espero y te este agradando mi historia, porque, lo hago con esfuerzo, corazón y alma.**_

 _ **Adiosito querido lector que, espero yo, ha seguido mi historia desde el comienzo.**_

 _ **Recuerda, esto apenas esta comenzando, esta historia tiene mucho planeado, y espero que te guste.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Animus**_

Boruto iba caminando en uno de los muchos pasillos del templo, el cual era el dichoso de llamarse su hogar.

-Ne, Boruto, ¿enserio iras a ver a tu familia al otro mundo?- pregunto Ling que junto con su abuelo lo seguía de cerca, era curioso como su amo no mencionaba nada al respecto, y de repente quiera ir de un día para el otro.

-SÍ, Ling- contesto Boruto masajeándose las sienes, ese tema lo tenía lleno de estrés.

-¿Nosotros tendremos que ir señor?- esta vez fue Totosai quien pregunto.

-Sí, no se me recibirán, o como reaccionaran- dijo con pesar al imaginarse que no lo recibieran de buena forma, la verdad, el no conocía del todo a la gente de Konoha, ni siquiera puede saber qué actitud tomaría su padre hacia él, si tomaría mala actitud por desaparecer 10 años, o por hacer trampa en los exámenes chunnin, nunca olvidaría la cara de decepción de su padre al descubrirlo.

-Señor, ¿enserio quiere ir, o porque su madre se lo pidió?- pregunto por segunda vez Totosai.

En ese instante Boruto se deteniene.

-No, no quiero ir, iré a ver de lejos como les ha ido a mi familia, a mis amigos. Tratare de que no me vean, es solo para complacer a mi mamá- dijo revelando el verdadero significado de sus actos.

-Boruto, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?- pregunto Ling.

Se quedó calado unos segundos -A nada- mintió, y siguió caminado. La verdad, no le tenía miedo a nada, pero sólo dos cosas hacia que se arrepintiera de lo que haría, el rechazo…y el temor que las personas tuvieran hacia él.

Después de todo en Konoha solo se le podía creer algo, un monstruo.

Con el solo ojo que tenía al descubierto se encamino hacia su oficina, era un cuarto grande, de un lado tenía una sala de cuero negro que hacia juego con el piso de madera, la pared era completa de cristal y dejaba a la vista todo lo que era Arfalia, el reino del Lobo. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un enorme escritorio con igualmente una enorme silla, se veía cómoda.

Se sentó en su silla giratoria, dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas y se dispuso a hablar.

-Toto-san, ¿ya están listos para irnos?- pregunto a sus hombres.

-Hai!, señor!- respondieron ambos poniéndose firmes, como si fueran militares frente al coronel.

-Bien entonces me cambiare para irnos- dijo y se levantó dirigiéndose a un baño privado. Cuando salió llevaba puestos una camiseta de manga larga negra, la cual estaba cubierta por un saco elegante de vestir blanco, unos pantalones de vestir negros, los cuales eran sostenidos por un cinto negro cuya hebilla tenía forma del ying yang, claro que solo la parte blanca que era de plata, y unos zapatos negros.

-Bien, vámonos- dijo saliendo de la oficina, recorrieron unos pasillos que los llevaban a un elevador, donde entraron hasta que los llevo al primer piso del palacio, llegaron a la habitación principal, esa no tenía ningún mueble, era como la sala de trofeos, cada kami-sama que ha estado en el trono a puesto todas sus armas en el cuarto, en las paredes estaban cuadros los cuales tenían la fotografía de cada kami-sama lobo, abajo tenían el nombre, dueño de la imagen, tallado en oro.

Salieron por la puerta principal que daba a una cancha gingantesca de entrenamiento.

Cuando salieron por completo del palacio se dirigieron a un campo un poco alejado de todo y todos, fueron a un pequeño lago donde estaba una hermosa cascada.

-¡Valla!, tengo mucho que no hago esto- dijo Boruto con nostalgia para enseguida hacer un movimiento de manos velozmente, un jutsu especial- este portal no lo he abierto desde hace mucho.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto un muy curioso Ling.

-Para este portal que te lleva al universo shinobi, se requiere un movimiento especial de manos para abrirse, sin embargo, existe una fecha específica para que funcione, esa fecha es hoy, que hay luna nueva, esta técnica funciona sin ser un día especifico en el mundo shinobi, ya que al estar en el solo se necesita hacer el movimiento de manos y el portal se abrirá- dijo sabiamente Totosai.

-Así es, si esta técnica pasa a manos equivocadas puede ser un caos- dijo esta vez Boruto.

El portal se abrió siendo un remolino del tamaño de una persona en medio de la gigantesca cascada. Boruto y compañía entraron, sin saber que un par de ojos vieron todo con un deje de malicia al mismo tiempo que codicia, se divertiría mucho en adelante.

 _ **(Mientras tanto)**_

Habiendo terminado la ceremonia los compañeros de lo que alguna vez fue Boruto Uzumaki se retiraron a sus hogares y departamentos de parte de los jóvenes de 20 años.

Ya entrada la noche en el mismo lago donde estaba la roca en memoria del hijo del hokage, se podía apreciar cómo se abría un pequeño remolino en medio de una cascada.

-No sé si decir "hogar, dulce hogar"- dijo Boruto.

-Entonces no digas nada- le contesto con sorna Ling.

-¡LING!, ¡más respeto!- lo reprendió su abuelo.

-Vamos Toto-san, déjese de formalidades somos familia- dijo con cariño Boruto- usted es el abuelo y nosotros somos sus nietos, ambos primos- dijo pasando un brazo a los hombros de Ling, una muestra de amistad.

-Que se quieren como hermanos- dijo esta vez Ling haciendo lo mismo que Boruto.

-Usted no tiene remedio señor- dijo con resignación Totosai.

-Si lo tuviera no sería yo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Boruto fijo su vista a la enorme roca que estaba enfrente a ellos.

-Valla, así que esto pusieron por mí- dijo Boruto- una piedra.

-Señor en este mundo así se conmemoran a personas importantes, y usted lo era para su padre- dijo Totosai tratando de convencer que aún lo amaban en este mundo.

-Bueno, como sea, ¿Qué horas son?- contesto cambiando el tema.

-Las 3:00 am, la ciudad ya está activa. ¿oh no?- pregunto Ling.

-Claro que no es muy tarde- dijo el rubio- iremos a observar la aldea, quiero ver cuanto a cambiado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las tres siluetas que se encontraban desaparecieron.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el portal se volviera a abrir, del cual salió una silueta pequeña y regordeta.

Se trataba de un hombre no más de 30 años. Tenía una barba negra, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Vestía una camisa blanca a botones, la cual estaba tapada por una chaqueta de cuero negra, sus pantalones y botas negras hacían juego. Era una figura regordeta que en su cara mostraba una amabilidad infinita, no era más que una máscara ocultando la verdad.

-Por fin me libre de ese mundo, gracias kami-sama Boruto, ganare mucho dinero aquí, principalmente porque no me conocen, no sabrán mis trucos- dijo con malicia.

Mientras tanto el ojidorado corría de tejado en tejado, parando en frente de la torre hokage.

-Es más pequeña de lo que recuerdo- dijo con nostalgia el rubio.

-Claro, usted era un niño en ese entonces, señor- dijo con obviedad Totosai, quien portaba su máscara junto con Ling.

De repente salió volando un kunai en dirección a ellos.

-¡Intrusos!- grito un hombre.

Dirían que estaban locos o ciegos al no reconocer al hijo del hokage, pero cuando desapareció era un niño todavía, todo lo contrario a lo que era hora: Un joven guapísimo de 20 años con musculatura visible, un ojo de color dorado y el otro oculto debajo de un parche negro, todo debido a la transformación de cuerpo completo a la que fue sometido después de que aceptara irse.

-¡Atrápenlos!- grito otro.

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capi jeje, espero que te haya gustado, si es así házmelo saber por medio de un review.**_

 _ **Si no es así, de igual forma mándame un review diciendo que hace falta para que esta historia sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Si encuentran un horror ortográfico, espero me disculpes, yo vivo en otro mundo, se me ha de ver pasado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos al próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **MATTANE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Animus**_

-¡Atrápenlos! – grito otro.

-¡Corra señor! – grito Totosai.

Boruto se echó a correr a una velocidad impresionante.

 _ **(Mientras tanto)**_

Sarada se dirigía a su departamento vestida con su traje de misión que consistía en unos shorts cortos negros , una blusa sin mangas de color rojo, ese traje se parecía al que usaba su madre de joven, solo que Sarada tenía más delantera.

\- ¡Uchiha-san! – la llamo un ninja- ¡unos intrusos han traspasado a la aldea!- hablo agitado.

-¡¿Cómo?!- pregunto impresionada- ¿Dónde están?- quiso saber.

-¡Frente a la torre hokage Uchiha-san!

Sarada no ocupo nada más, así que arranco corriendo rumbo a la torre.

¿Cómo era posible?, desde que ella se volvió ANBU no había pasado nada malo, hace mucho que todo parecía estar tranquilo.

En el momento en que se acercaba más a la torre pudo divisar a un grupo de ninjas tratando de detener a alguien.

Corrió para ayudar, pero en ese momento la persona que trataban de apresar se pudo liberar y mando al grupo de ninjas por los cielos, Sarada solo pudo ver el único ojo que tenía al descubierto la figura, un ojo dorado, era un ojo hermoso, eso y una cabellera amarillo chillón…¿amarillo chillón?

Cuando por fin pudo ver por completo a la figura, no pudo moverse de la impresión, ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba nadie más ni nadie menos que Boruto Uzumaki Hyuga.

Quien mostrando una sonrisa arrogante desaparece en un instante.

Sarada estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, tantos años buscando sin encontrarlo, y de repente aparece así, con su hermosa sonrisa arrogante.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

-¡BUSQUENLO!, ¡en las cascadas, aldea cercanas, el desierto, si es posible incluso debajo de las piedras!, ¡solo búsquenlo, encuéntrenlo y tráiganlo!- gritaba el hokage a todos los anbus, jounins e incluso genins de la aldea.

-¡HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!- gritaron todos y corrieron en la búsqueda del primogénito del hokage.

Una vez todos se fueron el hokage empezó a caminar rumbo a su oficina seguido muy de cerca de su mano derecha.

-Shikamaru, quiero en mi oficina a los de la nueva y vieja generación, tu sabes de quienes hablo- dijo con autoridad.

-H-hai - dijo tartamudeando.

 _ **(Mientras tanto)**_

En una aldea no muy lejos de la hoja, más específicamente en una de sus cabañas, se encontraba un rubio oji-dorado, una pelinegro con los ojos cerrados y en el suelo siendo sanado por un medic-ninja se hallaba un peli-gris.

-Listo, en una hora se despertará y será como si nada hubiera pasado – dijo el médico.

-Gracias por todo, ¿Cuánto le debo? –pregunto Boruto.

-Si por mi fiera pediría mucho, mi familia lo necesita, vivimos en una aldea muy pobre, sin embargo esto lo hice con el corazón, no me debe nada, cuídense, hasta luego – dijo el hombre regordete de gafas saliendo de la cabaña.

-¿En este mundo todos son así de amable? – pregunto Ling en pose india y con una sonrisa.

-No todos, amigo, no todos – dijo el rubio.

En ese instante se oyó un rugido.

-Ya hace hambre, ¿no crees? – pregunto el oji-dorado.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo – contesto sonriendo el pelinegro de coleta.

-Creo que iré a ver si venden ramen – dijo boruto – quédate cuidando al abuelo.

-Está bien, aquí te esperamos – contesto con una sonrisa.

Boruto salió de la cabaña rumbo a una tienda.

Encontró una no muy lejos, entro, compra comida y cigarrillos. Cuando salió tenía una en la boca encendido.

Vio no muy lejos de donde estaba el a unos ninjas de konoha, rápidamente se escondió detrás de un poste lo suficiente grande y gordo como para cubrirlo. Los ninjas de elite no estaban lejos por lo cual pudo escuchar la charla que tenían con un hombre.

-Señor, ¿no ha visto a este niño?, bueno ahora tiene veinte años, pero sigue casia igual – comento el ninja.

-Creo que sí, llegaron con un herido pidiendo un doctor, no sé donde se hospedan pero se dónde está el doctor, el podrá ayudarlos – comento el hombre, indicando una dirección, por la cual los ninjas salieron corriendo.

Boruto salió y se dirigió a la cabaña donde estaba Ling y Totosai.

-Ling, tenemos que irnos konoha nos está buscando, más a mí, comeremos en el palacio, pero vámonos, ya – dijo tomando a Totosai y cargándolo de espaldas.

Boruto y Ling salieron rumbo a la cascada del principio. Una vez legaron Boruto fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Ling, ¿recuerdas las posiciones de manos que hice para venir?

-H-hai

-Bien necesito que las vuelvas hacer para volver – dijo indicándole que hacer.

Ling hizo un rápido movimiento de manos y el portal se volvió abrir.

-Hump, adiós, mundo shinobi – dijo Boruto antes de entrar al portal.

Cuando el portal se cerró desapareciendo así las tres personas, no paso mucho tiempo para que se volviera abrir otro y de este saliera un tipo gordo.

-Hora de jugar kami-sama – dijo con sonrisa malvada.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso los mismos ninjas de antes aparecieron.

-¡Ojii-san! – llamaron su atención y corriendo hacia el preguntaron lo mismo al hombre de la aldea - ¿ha visto a este niño? – pregunto uno mostrando una fotografía del rubio desaparecido.

-Ahora tiene veinte años pero sigue igual –dijo el otro.

El hombre con una enorme sonrisa dijo – sí, sí lo he visto, ha decir verdad lo conozco y se dónde está, antes de que digan algo quiero que me lleven a ver a su líder.

Los ninjas lo llevaron a ver al hokage.

En la oficina de Naruto se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta y el ni corto ni perezoso dejo entra a la persona.

-Naruto la vieja y nueva generación esta en la sala de juntas y además han avisado que un hombre tiene información suficiente para encontrar a tu hijo, eso fue lo que dijo – dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto se sorprendió, luego repuso una cara con seriedad.

-Mándalo a la sala de juntas, ahí quiero oír lo que dirá.

-¡Hai!

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capi, perdón por los errores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Ya sabes qué hacer si te gusto déjame un review y si no, también.**_


End file.
